


From Here to There

by Natertatertot



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natertatertot/pseuds/Natertatertot
Summary: Story I'm writing for misterramen over on tumblr! Featuring their female courier :)
Relationships: booooo nah fuck romance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my gamer enjoy the fic

“You’re not _really_ going to do that, are you? It’s suicide.”  
  
His fingers twitched, giving short looks between her and his own drink. Her own ran the edge of the shot glass. Impeccable silence stabbed at her, prompting a sigh of annoyance.  
  
 **“Why not? Just follow the fifteen northeast till you hit the nine, right? I’ve done it before.”** **  
****  
**Sure, it numbed the pain, but not for long. She was still human, and pushed the dead away, and pulled in more painkiller. Those long dead were hungering more than she ever could think to care about. Her posture relaxed and their eyes met for a quick moment, before his fluttered away, focusing on the glass.  
  
“It’s easier said than done, man. Raiders, tribals, and even the occasional death squad of legionnaires. Sure you’ve done it before, but not alone! Right..? Not to mention it’s a hundred and sixty miles of unguarded, Legion-established territory. It’s a death trap. Please, just take someone with you! What happens if you’re out there, and you see a deathclaw, for pete’s sake?!”  
  
His breathing caught for a moment, and he pressed the mask back to his face, before taking a hard swallow, then overturning his own glass. She eyed him for a moment, letting a small smile break across her lips, and wheeled over in her stool to face him directly.  
  
 **“Look… This is something I just need to do alone. It’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’ll see you in a month, okay?”** **  
****  
**Caps clattered against the bar, leaving the man to do nothing but watch her leave without looking back. Thrown back into the abyss of sand and blood. Thrown back into the world of not humans, but beasts. Thrown back into death’s arms. That helmet made her more than human. A monster, in a world of monsters.  
  
 _“I give ya’ two weeks before you start floatin’ through walls like me, honey. Now, why didncha’ go and bring that nice young man with ya’? Had a good ring-a-ding vibe. Had a good aim too, by the looks of it..”_ _  
__  
_She finished her own cigarette, putting the shroud once more on her head. The eyepieces were some sort of cold, calculating reserved vision. Someone else had looked through these red glares before her. The mask finished the look off in an intimidating manner. With the sun beginning its afternoon bake of everything it crossed, so she began to walk the road.  
  
 **“There’s a small shopping mall a few hours walk from here, past Nellis. I’ll camp there. Why don’t you just shut up back there? It’s only a week and a half’s walk. Any food I need, I can hunt. Besides..”** **  
****  
**Nimble fingers worked at unloading the magazine, examining the bullet count, testing the spring, then reloading the pistol and holstering it. The gun was a part of her. A part of the look. A part of the machine. The world moved around them as if she was its only inhabitant. Few to none dared to walk this road. No human dared to walk it alone.  
  
 _“Besides what? Gonna’ whack him while he’s dozin’ peacefully, or draw it out like you did with me, baby? Who cares, just get to Speedway. Know any good road trip games? Ooo, I think I know one, yeah, it’s called ‘How Sad is Maria’s Life Right Now?’ and honestly girlie, it seems we got nothin’ but time. Nothin’ but time.”_ _  
__  
_Dark fell almost minutes within reaching the settlement known as Speedway. She paid for a room for the night, and food and water, laying her inventory out on the bed and triple-checking before she even considered taking off the armor.  
  
 **“There’s no ghost girls around? Or maybe you don’t mi-”** **  
****  
**Benny was silent, trapped in an endless stare, focused on an endless smoke trail coming from the end of the cigarette. Her own expression softened, while the dead Gecko watched the smoke originate from the end, not even taking a moment to wipe the tears slowly ebbing down his cheeks.  
  
“ _What’s the point of it all? Violence begets violence, doesn’t it? I miss bein’ alive. I miss the sun on my face, the sweat after a good dance. The feeling of someone else, even just touching them.”_

  
Eyes transfixed on the end now went up the cigarette, down to his fingers, then up back at her. He didn’t flinch a bit, nor twitch a brow, or use any gesture to reduce stress. This Benny wasn’t the same one who made wisecracks whenever the moment didn’t call for it.  
  
 _“No, I don’t blame you for my death. But I blame you for the deaths of the others. The hundreds left in your wake.”_  
  
She studied his glare, before laying back against the pillow, letting her eyes close. Deflection was better than confrontation.  
  
 **“Even if the human race worked its own way back to peace, and what it was before the bombs fell, it’d happen again. Then again, and again, and over and over until humanity pushed itself into extinction. We’ll probably never begin anew, humans are too stupid. Let me die in peace.”** **  
****  
**Walking made no sound anymore. There was nothing he could do. No rustle of clothes, no scratching of hair. His voice was the only sound she heard. The voice came from in front of her face this time, kneeling down to get her attention.  
  
 _“You’re not gonna’ doze off just like that, honey. And I’m not gonna’ shout to keep your crazy ass awake. But you’re gonna’ listen. What happened to me, will happen to you eventually. Not just death. Not peaceful, dying-in your sleep, or with-your-loved-ones-around-you, nah. It’ll be violent, terrifying, and painful, if only for a moment. I wonder what’ll happen to me? You gonna’ kick my ass, even after death? What about those you killed? And even if there is an afterlife, what then? Your work will end, the work you give to those will eventually fail, and it’ll all crumble. New Vegas was supposed to be the last real bastion of human independence, peace, and self governing. When you die, someone’ll take over and really have a go at undoing all that work. And now, you choose to walk the route to Zion alone.”_ _  
__  
_Her eyes opened with the first few sentences, and hardened as he continued rambling, but punching thin air wouldn’t do any good, except make her feel better. Sheets were thrown off the bed, and she yelled out as she passed through Benny, prompting him to sit back on the bed, flinching as she pointed at him in her fervor.  
  
 **“This is still happening whether you like it or not! I’m not putting up with you right now, so just.. Go away!”**  
  
She passed through him once more, and turned out the light with a forceful hand.  
  
 _“Alright, alright. Sleep tight, doll.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did this in the same amt of time nearly so im feelin good! thank you to all those who supported me thru commenting, reblogging on tumblr, or just said something nice abt it! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoy it!!

Days melted under the scorched earth, penetrated further by the inescapable sun. Mind and body melded into one another. At first it was the little things he said. The suggestion to take one path, to find the other roaming with man and beast alike. Where clean springs were and a place to get out of the sun if needed. Little things which one who had walked the road before would know. Little things Benny knew. After the war, the highways clogged with the graves of life before. Before, a car helped give life more meaning. To some now, it was the meaning. Maria moved from car to car under this sun, in a graveyard of past meanings.    
  
_ “Y’know, I could swear you’re avoiding me on purpose, sweetie. Almost like there’s somethin’ about me that bothers you. I promise I showered this morning.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ She even nearly elicited a response before the pain clamped down. Red hot, burning hatred tore through her thigh and left as quick as it came. She never heard the shot, but her own heartbeat thumped louder with each ebbing flow.    
  
**“What, is there some way of talking out of this!? Or will you blame me for this death too?”** **  
** **  
** The helmet, still clouding her being from the world, looked down to work at a ragged, frayed strap. Burning pulsed through her constantly now, searing her mind.    
  
_ “Nah, nah. You’re not exactly made in the shade, but you do you, girlie. Kill him or get outta’ here, it really is your choice. Everything’s been  _ **_your_ ** _ choice.”  _   
  
She ripped it off while other bullets began to ping off of cars from the time long past working the tourniquet tighter and tighter. Her open hand unholstered the gun, holding it in her lap.    
  
**“Just shut up already. I’ve got this. You stay out of the way, and the grownups will sort this out.”** **  
** **  
** The cars weren’t the only thing which used to give life meaning. Peaceful advancements such as medicine and science gave way to abuse of such methods. These methods now contained in tiny, white capsules. She nearly considered using the blood to wash them down, but the moment she swallowed them dry, her body began to be overtaken by a new motivation.    
  
_ “Christ, mama, don’t be such a wet rag. Maybe not kill them, though, huh?” _   
  
Her fingered fumbled at the wrist-computer, and she became a new being altogether. Not one of bravery and courage to face this trouble head-on, but invisible and deadly. It did not take long for her to find the source of the shots. A scrawny adult, not even out of his teens, watching the freeway for trouble. Grown up in the harsh wasteland, probably. A life lived all his own, so many experiences had, so many yet to have. It was milliseconds after he heard the effects of something power down behind him did he see her once again, gun forced against his skull.    
  
Fear filled his eyes as the straw-brimmed hat pulled back to show such an expression. Seconds passed, filled by only slowed breathing in anticipation of the end, and her own removal of the helmet.  _ He  _ was there as well, watching, waiting. For what seemed like years, hands held up at his sides, she kept the muzzle trained on his forehead. Hatred filled her eyes, clouding them with blood. The hate clouded her mind too, almost to the point where she ended it there.    
  
_ “C’mon.. Just end it and let’s get outta’ here.”  _   
  
Then she didn’t. The gun went to her side, kicking the rifle the boy looked towards further away. Then she left. Back down the rocky hillside. Back onto the freeway. Back on track. The shot never came. That final pull from the earth didn’t reach down today.    
  
This time, instead of floating, he walked alongside her. The smoke never ended, nor did the cigarette ever go out, and he puffed at it still. Words didn’t pass their lips now. A look was all that was needed. That look said more to one another than any sentence ever could. The helmet went back on once more, and they walked until dusk, even while her leg never stopped flaring up, she didn’t quit until she reached the settlement, and had arranged a bed and private room for the night.   
  
**“We reach Zion tomorrow, not that you didn’t already know that. You never mentioned a tribal past, I was just wondering if you ever felt the need to mention it. But damn… At this point I’ll go mad at the sight of a clean ba-... What’s the matter?”** **  
** **  
** Another room, the same bed. Another settlement, the same kinds of people. Another night, the same process of rehumanizing. The helmet sat at the foot of the bed, along with the armor, then the boots. All he seemed to do now was stand and watch her. Every night seemed to end like this. But  **he** was always more talkative.    
  
_ “This entire trip, we’ve been lucky to not have to fight, because of me. Now.. W-when it came down to you.. today… I just..”  _   
  
He closed the distance almost instantly, then sat at the edge of the bed.    
  
_ “I thought you would’ve killed him. But you didn’t. Did I really scramble you up that badly?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Her brow furrowed, running her thumb along the seam of the blanket, propping the pillow up to face him.    
  
**“If you’re going to not shut up about me refusing to kill some nineteen year old, I suggest you take your concerns to the next room over. You said it was** **_my_ ** **choice. And I made it. It’s nothing different from what you’d’ve done.”** **  
** **  
** He focused on his twiddling fingers for a moment, gaze beginning to soften, then turned back.    
  
_ “Right, but it’s different from what you would’ve done. You had that poor ankle-biter dead to rights. You never even saw his face, and you could’ve done it. Another person dead, and there would’ve been no difference between him and anyone else! You’re changing. Maybe for the better. Maybe for the worse.” _ _   
_ _   
_ A small smirk began to grow on his face, eyeing her in almost a teasing manner.    
  
_ “I wonder what happened to the crazy broad with the classy chassis, who had me thinkin’ you thought I was the ginchiest, and shot me, then took over half the damn Mojave. She still in there?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ The slightest hint of red dusted her cheeks, but her look remained stern.    
  
**“Yes,** **_she_ ** **, very much is. Just shut up and let me get some sleep, we’re not even a third through this trip yet, for chrissakes.”**   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny x Maria = my heart warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long but its here now and that's what matters. will definitely write for more ocs in the future!

At first it was the slight creaking in the floorboards. The trembling in each slight step. The hesitation and listening to make sure he could still hear deep breathing. Benny saw him enter, that same boy from before.    
  
_ “Hey, toots. If you’re not already awake, you oughta’ be.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Benny looked on at the boy working his way to the entrance, concerned for Maria’s own wellbeing only through speech, gazing with half-lidded eyes through cigarette smoke only she could see. His light tread nearly let him get away with the act too, but when he raised the rifle, he hesitated.    
  
**“You shouldn’t have followed me.”**   
  
This time, her bullets weren’t halted by any morality, and nor were words halted to speak against it. Instead they came hissing now, urging to do it. Each bullet provoked the firing of another one, one by one, endless hate. Endless for those few moments until the gun clicked, the hate stopped, and the realization of what she had done set in with a biting hell all its own.    
  
_ “Wow. You really are a heartless bastard. Kid was probably forced into it by the adults for all you know.” _   
  
The bullets were all too accurate for her own good. Fear and desperation smeared the boy’s face as he clutched at his stomach, trying to keep the folds of skin from pouring out anymore insides than he could prevent.    
  
**_“....I…I…...please….-hrrk-”_ **   
  
Blocking that, all of it, out, was all she could do to remain sane in this moment. Her face went from enraged, to that same, constant, calculating expression it always kept. She readied while the boy slowly bled out, holstering her own guns and throwing the duster and boots on.    
  
**_“D-don’t leave me….”_ **   
  
More would come, and more had heard those shots. Small slivers of light penetrated the darkness from the window outside. The boy clung to life further, never saying anything, watching her with silent, crying eyes, and blood further dribbling from his mouth.    
  
**“Everyone is the product of their own actions. Just as you are the product of attempting to kill me, you’ll also be the product of me saving your life.”** **  
** **  
** Hands clawed at his stomach, small whimpers emitting through the coughing. More were heard coming up the stairs. She took a small amount of time to use the blanket to stop his bleeding momentarily.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Business was settled. Though dealing with Joshua Graham was once more a colorful experience, trade had been established and she made her way back.    
  
_ “Weird thing about walking this way, it gets shorter every time.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Deathclaws walked the road ahead, their pack tended to move, and this was a lull on the trail.    
  
**“Yeah? Any way you could shut up? Might make it go faster.”** Nursing a flask, she took one more look through the binoculars before she leaned down to relax for the chance she had. Off came the helmet, revealing an exhausted, tired version of herself.    
  
_ “Without me honey, you’d be a skunk on the side of the road. From radiation, dehydration, starvation, some mick with a gun, or all four at once. A kiss’d be nice. Or a thank you, at least.” _ _   
_ _   
_ The last time a kiss was ever mentioned, she tied him up and shot him in the head. The last time she saw him as a human, his body fell to the side and she thought she was done with him for good.   
  
**“Thank you.”** **  
** **  
** He took a moment to soak the words in, a content, small smile crossing his face. The thought of making a smart remark came to mind, but he held his tongue and sat across from her.    
  
_ “You’re welcome.”  _   
  
She looked back up at him as if he was the most interesting thing, planning a coy remark of her own, but kept her brow raised in curiosity. The noises of the pack began to be more distant than previously.   
  
**“So. What do you think you are? A figment of my imagination, or my past coming back to, quite literally, haunt me?”** **  
** **  
** No stare was exchanged. Only a moment in which Benny took a long drag, held it in along with his thoughts, and let it all out.    
  
_ “You writing a book, baby?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ He took a short, subtle look at her, then took another drag, and further responded.  _   
_ _   
_ _ “I remember stories about ghosts. Shapeless, wandering fellas. Bound to the earth to finish some deed. Course, if every actor who died in a messed up way were still here, we’d have an antsville, wouldn’t we? I figure I can think for myself.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ After uttering his last sentence, a puzzled look crossed his face, fingers trembling as he regained his composure.  _   
_ _   
_ _ “But I just can’t seem to get far from you. It’s not like an invisible wall or nothin’. It’s as if… I just lose the motivation to keep walkin’ away.” _ _   
_ _   
_ The Man from Vegas and Courier Six stared at each other long and hard. No aggression, but more the recognizing of their past deeds, and how their life, and past life, intertwined.  _   
_ _   
_ _ “ So if I can think for myself, and ev’ry ghost has some sort of purpose to fulfill. I suppose that’d mean my purpose is somethin’ to do with you, honey.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ The road was clear, which prompted her to gladly excuse herself from the conversation, and move out from behind the concrete barrier rubble which was strewn across the highway as if it’s veins had been torn out. She continued to walk the road, but uttered one last remark before he began to follow her, fading into nothing until he felt he had to reanimate.    
  
**“I suppose we still have that much to figure out.”** **  
** **  
** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
No more climax, no more large groups of raiders in conflict. Not once did she feel the need to defend herself on the way home. The road had expanded it’s jagged lines on and on until she reached home. She had gone there and back to the same bar countertop, nursing a bottle and cigarette. A friendly face sat down next to her, very much so real this time.    
  
**_“Had a bet going with some of the others as to whether or not you’d make it back. So why not enjoy a few drinks on me? Courtesy of Cassidy and Arcade.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Caps were slammed down and the barkeep prepared a line of shots. Maria took one last look at Benny, sitting in a booth, smoking. It was if all of the universe crossed his mind, and for the moment that train of thought split, and the looked at each other once more, a semi-sadistic smile crossed her face. She turned to the man next to him, and let that smile melt warmly.    
  
**“Yes please. It's been a while since I had fun.”**


End file.
